<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It All Started With an Email by marty2213</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171511">It All Started With an Email</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marty2213/pseuds/marty2213'>marty2213</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alastoriskindacreepy, Bad Flirting, Charlieisanangel, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imbadatwritingimsorryitried, Kinky, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marty2213/pseuds/marty2213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day you get an email from an anonymous sender with an address attached<br/>What do you do? Obviously you go to the address </p>
<p>You get transported to the world of Hazbin Hotel from reading some Latin words and now you're stuck with the cast of the show you have been obsessed with since it came out<br/>As an Alastor fangirl, how will you react to meeting him?<br/>Will anything happen between you two?<br/>What is he hates you?<br/>This Radio Demon will definitely be the death of you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys!</p>
<p>My first fanfic so I'm sorry if it sucks I'm not the best at writing these and this will be very self-indulgent with not a lot of plot. <br/>Focuses a lot on the reader's relationship with Al.<br/>Hope you enjoy this chapter, have a nice night or day yall &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was sitting in my bed rewatching Hazbin Hotel for the 200th time when I got a notification on my phone. An email was sent to me and all it said was “23 Phantom Street” the sender's email was anonymous and I was a little sketched out.</p><p>I was bored and I had nothing else to do so I input the address on google maps to see where it was and surprisingly it wasn’t too far from my apartment. </p><p> “Hmm” I ponder at the thought of going because boredom was literally going to be the death of me.<br/>
Deciding it was a good idea I slipped on a hoodie and a pair of shorts and headed out my apartment door.</p><p>On my way to the address that was sent to me, I noticed that the streets started to become more and more unfamiliar, I just moved to this area though so I wasn't really surprised, I only knew where the nearest Walmart was let alone some random street.				     </p><p>When I got to the address I was surprised to see that I was led to a vintage store, “Wow ok I really did not expect this” I said to myself as I let myself into the store seeing as the door was open. </p><p>The inside of the store was nothing special, it was actually quite small and quaint, there were bookshelves aligning the left wall, while in the middle of the store there were just cardboard boxes filled with random trinkets. I looked through the boxes but found nothing that I would actually want or even have a use for. </p><p>Remembering that there were bookshelves I headed over to them to skim over some of the titles, they were in fact not sorted into genres making it hard for me to find (f/g) novels.<br/>
Looking through the array of books one caught your eye, it was a dark hue of purple and it was pretty dirty and in rough condition “Damn i'm surprised this isn't falling apart” you say to yourself. </p><p>Opening the book you find yourself reading a bunch of Latin that you could definitely not understand. ‘Maybe I could bring this home and translate it?’.</p><p>    Once you decided that you were set on purchasing the old book you headed over to the counter where the register was and suddenly you realize you're alone, not one soul apart from yours was present in the store. </p><p>“Hello? Anyone in here? I'm ready to purchase” all that greeted you back was silence. </p><p>‘Maybe the stores closed but the door was left open?’ you look at the sign that was displayed on the window but the words “CLOSED” were facing you, meaning that on the outside it definitely said it's open. </p><p>‘You know what, I'm just going to leave $20 on the counter, the book can't be worth more than<br/>
that with its condition’.</p><p>Heading home you take a glance at some of the pages in the book </p><p> “This will cure my boredom for a few hours, maybe even days”</p><p>It was summer so you didn't have school and now that you just moved to a new neighborhood you had no friends to hang out with, so all you did all day was fangirl over Alastor and watch a bunch of youtube all day.</p><p>Arriving home you head to your bedroom, you sit down on your bed and read some random part of the book out loud so then later you can make fun of your pronunciation. </p><p> “Haec orbem terrarum habitas in sit ultra<br/>
Tuum erit transferre ad novum mundi vita<br/>
Fatum fuit reset, sunt in a loco, in quo nunc iter est infernale.”<br/>
(This world you live in is no more<br/>
Your life will transfer to a new world<br/>
Destiny has been reset, a new plan, now travel to this hellish place.)</p><p>Nothing happens as you expected.</p><p> “Lets just put on some Hazbin Hotel so while I'm translating so it’s not so lonely and I don't have to sit in silence”</p><p>As you said that you start seeing black spots like your about to pass out (666 words hehe)</p><p>You feel like you're falling, as you crash onto the ground with a large thump all you say is </p><p>“What the FUCK just happened” </p><p>You look around, everything looks like a cartoon. The sky is red with a large pentagram in it.</p><p>“Oh my fucking god… I can recognize this place from a mile away”</p><p>‘I'M IN HAZBIN HOTEL?!’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Hotel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter because I have nothing better to do during quarantine!</p><p>Stay safe everyone&lt;3</p><p>Also I’m going to go through the chapters after I post every time to look for mistakes bc I miss a lot and grammeraly doesn’t pick up on them so if there are any plz ignore bc I will definitely fix them :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After realization sets in, you get hit with a wave of fear, you're a human in an alternate reality that takes place in hell.</p><p>You look around and spot a tall building with the words “HAZBIN HOTEL”  on top. </p><p>‘Ok I got pretty lucky, this is great’</p><p>You begin to walk towards the building while also trying to keep a low profile by pulling your hood over your face, hoping it would cover you enough so no one will bother you.</p><p>Thankfully it worked and you got to the hotel peacefully.</p><p>**</p><p>Entering the hotel you spot a grey figure sitting in a bar</p><p>“Holy fucking shit” you say out loud, loud enough so that a certain demon can hear you.</p><p>Charlie peaks her head out from the corridor that leads to the kitchen and she practically zooms towards you.</p><p>“Oh my gosh a new client!!” she happily yells </p><p>“Um well, actually I-” you didn't get to finish your sentence when a blob of red appears before you as well.</p><p>“Hmmm look at what we have here” you can practically hear his smile grow as he inches closer and closer to you.</p><p>Still not looking in his face you pull your hood over your face even more so that he couldn't see it at all. </p><p>“As I was trying to say, um I'm actually here because I'm in a bit of a predicament”</p><p>You take off your hood and Charlie gasps </p><p>“A human! How is this even possible?”</p><p>You look up at the demon next to her and he just wears a shit-eating grin, almost like he knew you weren't a demon before you revealed it.</p><p>There were many things about him that you still didn't know about, you obviously did NOT know about his heightened senses, he could smell you from a few meters away but you didn't need to know that. </p><p>You look over to Charlie and she has the most puzzled look on her face</p><p>“Ok this is fine we will sort this out, please don't be scared” she says in the sweetest voice she could muster up</p><p>“Ey don't worry I'm not scared, I'm just as confused as you are”</p><p>She leads you to the couch and the blob of red follows behind.</p><p>You can feel his gaze burn holes through the back of your head as you walk to the couch, but you were too intimidated to look back. </p><p>Before you can sit on the couch he grabs your hand and turns you around to face him</p><p>“Alastor, darling. A pleasure to meet you” his wide smile never wavering when speaking to you, he leans down to kiss the back of your hand.</p><p>“I um- Y/n, nice to meet you too” you say with a sheepish grin, flustered from the sudden contact.</p><p>His smile widens as he sees your cheeks flush with a warm pink.</p><p>You jump a little hearing the voice of Charlie behind you bringing you back from your trance</p><p>“Well then Y/n, welcome to the Happy Hotel! You can stay here as we figure out how you got here”</p><p>“Thanks, it really means a lot” giving her a warm smile.</p><p>She takes you to your room and on your way there you meet Angel. </p><p>“How's it going toots, Angel nice to meet ya” he smirks and gives you a wink before looking you up and down</p><p>“Hi haha, y/n nice to meet you, Angel”<br/>
“If you want a good time just call me over, just make sure to have some cash and you're set” he gives you another wink before walking away.</p><p>“Finally arriving to your room, Charlie turns to you </p><p>“Your room will be next to Alastor's! Don't worry he can come off as scary at first but he isn't all that bad. He's my business partner so you have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“Oh that's fine, he seems like a good perso- erm.. demon” </p><p>“That's good! Trust is very important so don't hesitate to ask me or anyone in this hotel for help, well actually I don't know about asking Angel..”</p><p>You enter your room and thank her once again before locking your door and flopping down on the bed. </p><p>“Ya know, for hell this is pretty soft” you say as you immerse yourself in the blanket that's laid out.</p><p>As you are lying in bed you start to really think about how you got here.</p><p>‘All I did was read some Latin from an old, crusty book, and now I'm here. I don't know if this is a blessing or a curse’ sighing your mind wanders to Alastor.</p><p>“He’s much hotter in person.” saying that out loud not knowing a certain demon was standing at the foot of your bed</p><p>“Who is my dear?”</p><p>“HOLy ShiT”</p><p>You yell looking towards the end of your bed</p><p>“ALASTOR, you scared me” you squeak out the last part.</p><p>He looks at you with feral eyes, he could smell the fear coming off of you but instead of it smelling bitter, it was sweet and delicate. ‘How delectable’ he thought</p><p>Oh, this was going to be VERY entertaining.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>